<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartfelt wish by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466216">Heartfelt wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad friend Scott McCall, Cancer, F/M, Rule63!Stiles Stilinski, Sickness, leucemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick to the point of dying. She reaches out to the one person that may or may not be able to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartfelt wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761250">Sixty Minutes of Awesome - Herzenswunsch (14.02.2021)</a> by ScarsLikeVelvet.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Year: 2012/2013<br/>Spoilers: -<br/>Notes: This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/>Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Absently she looked out the window. She sat upright in her sickbed, the chemotherapy infusion dripping softly in front of her. Nausea crept up inside her, and her fingers tightened in the blanket that covered her straight legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kidney dish rested in her lap, but she ignored it. No matter how sick she got, she wasn't going to throw up. She kept swallowing this disgusting feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the room opened behind her, but she didn't take her eyes off the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mieczyslawa? How do you feel? Do you need something for nausea? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melissa's voice sounded soft and worried and yet it got on Stiles' nerves. Rubbed them like parmesan on a cheese grater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles made an unwilling sound and her gaze changed from absent to wistful. How much she would like to be out on the Preserve now instead of being trapped here because her immune system was too weak to fight a cold. All thanks to the damn chemotherapy drugs and that triple damn leukemia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mieczyslawa ... you have to answer me so I can do something for you," Melissa spoke to her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hated the fact that her former best friend's mother was looking after her here. She didn't even know why that was. Melissa actually worked in the emergency room, but she was around Stiles all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles picked up her cell phone and silently typed a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Creeper Wolf ... if the offer is still open ... I want to accept it’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three dots started to flash in her chat window. Peter was about to answer what it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where are you, darling? I haven't seen you at movie nights and pack meetings in months’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This statement didn't come as a surprise to Stiles. Melissa tried to pick up the cell phone, but Stiles pushed her back with amazing force. Her eyes flashed and she pointed towards the door. Stiles had nothing to say to Melissa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melissa left and shortly afterward another nurse came into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" She wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want Mrs. McCall to look after me. She doesn't even work here in oncology, she works in the emergency room and she's always there trying to talk to me, and ... I just don't want that,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sister nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is okay. I’ll inform the rest of the station that they shouldn't let Melissa in again. We thought because she was the mother of your best friend ...” she began, pausing when Stiles began to laugh almost hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think Scott is my best friend? He hasn't spoken to me since I told him I had leukemia. I'm no longer useful to him ...” Stiles broke off and bit her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to see anyone but my father, Peter Hale, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, or Malia Tate. If Lydia Martin or Jackson Whittemore dare to go to the hospital, they can also be let in. Otherwise, you can send any other visitor away again,” she said a moment later in a firm voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse made some notes on her tablet and nodded. "OK. The info is out to everyone, but I'll tell them personally again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ... and please check my medical records. I don't want Melissa to access them like ever again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded and left the room after looking at the IV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles turned back to her cell phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I'm at the Beacon Hills Memorial. Ward 4, room 404. More when you ... or you and everyone else are here,' she answered Peter at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are on the way. Derek, Cora, and Malia are with me. Is this okay? ... and Ward 4 ... that's oncology, darling ... please tell me what's going on’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's answer almost broke her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘When you're here,’ Stiles reiterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it wouldn't take long and then the four would be there. Wrapped up in sterile clothing, with a face mask, gloves, and a hair cap, but they would be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was less than twenty minutes before the nurse pushed open her door and asked Stiles if she wanted visitors despite the IV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles just nodded and turned to the door when the nurse let in the four hooded figures. A faint smile appeared on her pale face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stiles, darling," Peter's voice cracked as he pronounced her name and she could see the Alpha’s eyes swim in tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them carefully hugged her one after the other and sat down next to her on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter put his arm around her shoulders and Stiles willingly leaned against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leukemia ... the last round of chemotherapy. If it doesn't work this time, they'll give up on me, ”Stiles replied, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're telling me you've been in the hospital for months and Scott hasn't said a word to any of us? He just forgot about you or what?” Asked Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm no longer useful to him. I don't have the energy to do research for him 24/7 or to act as bait for the next big bad. I no longer sit next to him in high school reminding him of homework or helping him study for exams. I never let him sex me up, even though he tried more than once to get me to open my legs for him. I'm out of his life and I've never been a member of his pack anyway because I'm a human and not a wolf,” she groused, then leaned breathlessly against Peter's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked her shaved short hair and missed the long curls that usually covered her head. It hurt to see her like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate him," Malia growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not too late, is it? Uncle Peter?” Both Cora and Derek looked at their uncle with large, golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Not yet. But soon. You have to make your decision now, Stiles. Do you want the bite?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and tilted her head to one side. Her eyes were half-closed as she reached out to Derek and Cora with her hands. The two held their hands and Malia put her hand on her ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," whispered Peter. He took a deep breath and then suddenly his fangs were there, scratching lightly over Stiles' paper-thin skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, all she felt was pain shooting through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OoO</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stiles came to, she was no longer in the hospital. She moved cautiously and looked around the room. It seemed to be a guest room. Very neutrally furnished and no one was with her. She was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling to not be in the hospital. She had been practically trapped in oncology for months because her father couldn't care for her at home because he had to work. It had been a terrible time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft creaking sound of a staircase made Stiles sit up and take notice. She blinked, only now realizing that her body no longer hurt. She looked down at herself and saw no sores on her skin. Overall, it looked healthier. Still pale, but no longer marked by disease. Even her nails looked healthy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and made a face. The room smelled of sickness and sweat and hospital. Disgusting. She shook herself and then suddenly the door opened. She looked up to see Cora. The young woman of the same age smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey ... how are you feeling?" She wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles listened to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warm, healthy ... I want to get some fresh air ... I want to run ... dance barefoot in the grass and ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders almost helplessly and then the tears were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cora put down the tray she had brought and hugged Stiles regardless of how sweaty and dirty she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat later, Malia, Derek, and Peter were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held her, grounded her, and she could feel the connection to them. Clear, bright, and pure in her heart. Overwhelmed by all the new impressions, Stiles only cried harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled her onto his lap and growled deep in his throat. The sound calmed Stiles down a bit and she curled up on his lap. Half asleep, he finally carried her out of the room and into his own bedroom. The door slammed behind him and he walked past the bed towards his bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he helped Stiles out of her sweaty hospital gown, undressed himself, and helped her into the shower. The warm water and the proximity to her Alpha helped Stiles calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, Stiles ... by accepting my bite, you made one of my heartfelt wishes come true," Peter muttered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles squinted from under her water-soaked eyelashes. Her eyes shone golden. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and then his lips fell on the young woman's.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OoO</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three quarters of a year had passed and Stiles had gotten used to life as a werewolf. Her hair had grown out again into fluffy locks and her body was whole and healthier than ever. She thought back to her first full moon months before and smiled happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody had been surprised when she bypassed the beta shift without any problems on her first full moon, a wolf moon, and when she stood in front of them as a somewhat starved-looking wolf. Her gray-white fur was still a bit dull, but the Hales would help her to make it shine like hers. One after the other, they also took on their wolf or coyote form and after they had sniffed at and rubbed each other so that Stiles could smell like pack, they set off for the reservation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stayed by Peter's side. As she usually did every day. She learned everything she needed to know about werewolves from him, which was far more than she could from the books she stole from Deaton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it wasn't surprising that it took a while before she realized that she and Peter belonged together. She was his "better" half. She giggled and asked when he would make an honest wolf out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Peter had loved her under the stars under the full moon and bit her again. This time she had returned the bite and her life, which at the beginning of the year had looked as if she would not even survive the spring, had turned for the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was happy even when many of the people she had once called friends had left her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>